Azrael's Lament
by Renegader73095
Summary: The Awoken were the first line of defense against the power of Oryx's Dreadnaught, and now they have all but fallen, the Prince and their beloved Queen being among them. She released him from the Prison of Elders but he never got the opportunity to speak with her before the Guardians took him away. Now he will never have the opportunity again.
1. Chapter 1

She's gone. Mara is gone.

The one thing, the one person keeping me here, keeping me alive, keeping me sane… is gone.

She should have never challenged Him head on! They are too massive, the Hive! Their King is a thing of myth, and should be treated as such! Toland warned in his writings of such power, and She has witnessed it firsthand…

Oh, my Love, how could you be so foolish! He is a God and you are but a Queen! He is a story told to frighten children; now He is no longer a story and now You are…

 **The Vanguard have their own god, and what of its power? To create those little lights to restore the dead to fight an eternal battle between the Light and Dark; to curse those whom they choose to live in this immortal struggle…**

 _Cursed, we may be, but also gifted. Remember we were a story not too long ago. We have been released from the Dark to bring about the Light once again…_

 **But we are not of the Light nor the Dark! We must remember that as well!**

But neither were the Awoken; they are children of the Light and the Dark. They live where the Light touches the Dark, and now the Dark has decided to push forward, and the Awoken and their Queen were the first defense…

 **It is because of the Vanguard and the Guardians and their cursed Traveler that She is dead!**

 _No, it is because of the Hive and their God-King that She was called to fight and defend. She, of all species and any person, is noble and brave, and will protect those of the Light, even if it means never seeing it again…_

She has put so much faith in the Guardians. They are useful creatures, but are they ready?

 **They cannot challenge a God! They know nothing of His realm! Of those He does not destroy, He binds their will to His service! These so-called Guardians will be annihilated, or worse, Taken!**

Then I must challenge the Taken King. I will destroy his rule and avenge Mara. She died with everything and everyone She had, and She deserves vengeance. I will not let the one I love be remembered as the Queen who welcomed the Taken; I will not let her memory be lost in the Dark…

 _To challenge Oryx is foolish, even for us. He alone would be of no challenge for us, but He has taken galaxies, and the sheer numbers of His armies will overwhelm us. We must take leadership of the Vanguard and front the assault against Him and His will!_

Yes, I will guide them. They will know what it means to fight against a worthy opponent, to wage war against unbelievable odds. I will avenge you Mara. I will see to it that the Light will purge the Dark.

 _ **We are coming, Oryx, the Taken King, and we will destroy you, with everything and all that we are, even if it means our own destruction. You may bind the will of Souls, but we bind the will of the Universe. Let us see whose resolve will win.**_

I am coming, my Love. The Void is so empty without You. I wish to gaze upon Your glowing face once again, to fall into Your resplendent eyes, to be graced with Your assuring existence. The Void has claimed You, but the Void is mine to claim. Let us see who claims You in the end.

I am coming Mara.


	2. Thanks and Reviews

Hello Readers!

First of all, thank you to all of you that have taken the time out of your busy days to give this little story a read!

I didn't think it would be read by anybody so seeing the more numbers than expected is truly a gift!

Anyway, I'm posting this here as a way of communicating with you all.

Let me know what you think of this story by reviewing and favoriting, and just giving something as simple as "great story!" is a plus in the right direction!

If I get enough positive reviews and people asking for something else, I may decide to make this into a full-on story arc.

So just let me know what you think, if you liked it, didn't like it, or even neutral about it! And also let me know if you want more cause I would be happy to appease you wonderful readers!

Again, thank you for taking the time to stumble upon my little story!

-Renegader73095


End file.
